


Your Hope Is Running Dry, But You Find A Way To Make This Room Feel More Alive

by Archangel_Clown



Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Hospitals, I finally actually wrote dialogue so that's a thing, I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork, Marcus's point of view this time :0, Zombies, again kinda, and I'm pretty sure that's obvious to the gays, but this is laced w gay undertones, me too, mentions of experimentation, mentions of needles, okay I know I said it was up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Clown/pseuds/Archangel_Clown
Summary: It's Marcus again because I, surprise, still miss him bro :(Read the tags for warnings, this is like the last one but with less death stuff and more tugging on your heartstrings stuff.2nd person POV, Marcus
Relationships: Up to interpretation - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Your Hope Is Running Dry, But You Find A Way To Make This Room Feel More Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hm  
> Monkey

The walls are white, and the lights are loud. Those are two facts that you know right now. You know more, but that really isn’t the point. The walls are white, and the lights are loud. You sit on the edge of the hospital bed, and you think. There isn’t much else to do but think, at least not until Max wakes up. There’s always the possibility that he won’t, but you’re rooting on the optimistic end of things, and he doesn’t look or act like he’s anywhere near death.

He wakes up later, says something about a weird dream. There’s nothing else to do, so you ask him about it. You two spend the next hour or two talking about strange dreams and laughing about old stories. You think it’ll be alright, suddenly. It's all going to be fine. You two have the easy part: staying alive. The doctor is the one wasting his time here. Soon enough, he’ll realize that nothing is happening, that his experiment is going nowhere. He’ll have to let you go then! 

Or maybe not. When he shows up in the observation room, Max heads over to the bookshelf-- The doctor’s sort-of blindspot. There are a set of doors there, though, that he could probably open at any time, but he hasn’t done that yet. You follow Max over. These are books you’ve read multiple times over, but you still flip through them. Max leans over and reads off a random line. You laugh. The time passes. 

When you two hear the doors close from the observation room, you head back over to the bigger part of the room. Max paces around. You’re pretty sure he could walk the room with his eyes closed and not run into anything at this point. You end up sitting on the edge of your bed again, pulling your knees to your chest. You’re fine with just thinking, or watching Max pace, maybe talking. You keep thinking about the same thing when it comes down to it, though.

“Hey, Max?” He looks over.

“What’s up?”

“Do you think we’re ever going to get out of here?” You pause for a second, then add, “I think Devin’s gonna get lonely.”

He ends up walking over and plopping down next to you. He falls onto his back on the crappy mattress and grins, “No doubt about it! I mean, the doctor’s kinda creepy, yeah, but he’s also like, old as shit. If we run fast enough, his old man knees’ll just turn into dust, and boom! Home free!” 

That makes you laugh. 

“Plus, you still owe me that macaroni cup and a game of Uno. No way I’m letting you get out of that!” He laughs now, too. It’s a good sound. You’re glad that of all the things that weird doctor has done, that he hasn’t separated you two. You’re pretty sure that both of you would not have gotten this far alone.

“Yeah,” You almost forgot to respond to him. You should probably pay more attention to replying and talking, but it’s just so easy to get caught up in your own thoughts here. The walls are just so bright, reflecting the even brighter lights. This room is probably what hell looks like, you think.

You and Max sit there for a while, just thinking. A few times, you look over to make sure he’s awake. It sort of reminds you of times back in the apartment, when a movie felt like it would drone on for hours, and you’d both check to make sure the other was awake. Those nights always ended with making macaroni and laughing and talking loud enough for someone to knock on your door to tell you to be quiet. 

You smile to yourself, resting your chin on your knees as you think. It’ll be okay, you know, but still… You check one more time, glancing over. You’re pretty sure he’s asleep, so you look back at the blank wall and mutter something you’ve probably said a million times since this whole thing started.

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

You look back over. It turns out Max was not, in fact, asleep. Now that you think about it, it was silly to think he had. It’d been, what, five minutes of quiet? And he takes forever to fall asleep on any given day. Time feels a lot slower here.

You two sit there for another few moments of silence, just sort of looking at each other. Of course you’re both scared, you’re stuck in this room, getting tested on for a-- a fucking zombie virus! Who does that? Who just makes a virus and purposely infects others for some science fair experiment? 

You end up flopping backwards with a short oompfh. He scoots over a little so you both have space. It isn’t a lot of space, but it’s the thought that counts. 

And the walls are white, and the lights are loud, and you’re starting to feel like crap more and more when you wake up to more injection bruises, and you’re scared. 

But you aren’t alone. But you’re going to get out. But it’s going to be okay. Because it has to be. You still owe him a game and some macaroni.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm gay and sad yet /j


End file.
